Black Market
The Black Market is a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in multiplayer. The Black Market is where the player can exchange Cryptokeys for Supply Drops. It can be accessed through the Public Match Multiplayer menu. The player will be greeted by the Black Market Dealer, a member of the 54 Immortals who has a stock of Common Supply Drops for 10 Cryptokeys and Rare Supply Drops for 30. The player is able to trade in items they have a copy already of for extra Cryptokeys. Overview The Black Market functions to turn Cryptokeys earned through playing Multiplayer into cosmetic items for Specialists, weapons, paintshop/emblem creation, and more. These items are earned in supply drops, a collection of three random items of varying rarities. Two different forms of supply drops are present in the Black Market. Common Supply Drops Common Supply Drops cost 10 cryptokeys and give the player three random items of any rarity. No guarantees are present, and there is an unlikely chance for Rare or better gear. Rare Supply Drops Rare Supply Drops cost 30 cryptokeys or 200 CODPoints, and give the player three items, one of which is always Rare or better. There is also always either a weapon camo or Specialist gesture. Legendary and Epic rarity gear is also more likely to be rewarded from these as well. Finally, all Rare Supply Drops have a Cryptokey Bonus which functions to reimburse the investment, with anywhere between 2 or 30 (a free crate) possible. Duplicate Burning The Black Market can also turn duplicates of any earned item into Cryptokeys. The amount of Cryptokeys earned from doing this depends on the rarity of the burned item: 1 key for Common items, 3 keys for Rare items, 5 keys for Legendary items and 10 keys for Epic items. Bribes Bribe Supply Drops cost 60 cryptokeys or 300 CODPoints, and are essentially the same as Rare Supply Drops, except they have a guaranteed item of a specific category. Bribes are not always available, and are only added for a limited time. So far, two types of Bribes have been introduced: Specialist Bribe, which grants one Specialist Theme item (either head or body); and Taunts and Gestures Bribe, which grants either a Taunt or Gesture of any Specialist. Contracts Contracts allow players to complete specific tasks, which will bring Black Market items as rewards. The Contracts menu has 3 sections: Daily Contract, Weekly Contract, and Special Contract. Weapon Bribes Weapon Bribes are similar to Rare Supply Drops, but guarantee at least one ranged or melee weapon. Unlike other Supply Drops, Weapon Bribes so far cannot be purchased with either cryptokeys or CODPoints. At the time of May 6, there are two ways to earn a Weapon Bribe: by owning the Season Pass, or completing the Total Victory Special Contract. Quotes Trivia * The Black Market Dealer is wielding an RK5. Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Black Market Tutorial Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Black Market Update Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - 2 9 Black Market Update Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – 3 22 Black Market Trailer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III